


Forgetfulness

by Mattecat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, focus on f/f, focus on female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade sleeps in on Nepeta's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetfulness

It was a day in late July, and Jade didn't think there was anything special about it. For her, it was a great day to sleep in - and so that was what she was doing; lying in bed even though the clock read twelve, with the covers pulled up over her head.

At least, that was what she was doing until somebody threw a pillow at her head.

Jade didn't react right away, so Nepeta threw another one. That made her sit up, the covers falling off her, and blink sleepily at Nepeta. "Huh?"

A third pillow hit her in the face. That woke her up completely; Jade tossed it away and grabbed for her glasses. "Hey!"

Once her glasses were on, Jade could see Nepeta standing a few feet away, her arms folded across her chest, glaring at her. Unlike Jade, who was only wearing a t-shirt, she was dressed up for the day, with her usual green coat and blue hat. Jade thought her frown was cute, but it meant something was wrong, so she put on a suitably concerned expression and asked, "Nepeta, what's going on?"

"Jade," she said. "What day is it?"

Jade furrowed her brow. "Friday?"

Nepeta's glare intensified. "It's not Friday, it's Saturday, but that's not what's impurrtant!"

Something was definitely going on, what with the way Nepeta was acting, but Jade couldn't tell what it was. "Whatever day it is, it's way too early. I mean, not really, but I just woke up. Can I have a few minutes to think?"

"No, you absolutely cannot," Nepeta said. "Beclaws I have been waiting fur ages already and I don't want to wait any more! Jade, did you really furget my wriggling day?"

Jade's eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Nepeta, I'm so sorry! I just wanted to sleep in and I forgot completely! I'm sorry!"

Nepeta pouted. "You better treat me extra special today!"

"I will, I purromise!" Jade emphasized the "purr", making Nepeta smile. Jade got out of bed and kissed her on the nose. "Let me get some clothes on and I'll take you somewhere nice."


End file.
